If Only For One Night
by BrownSugarC
Summary: The men of NCIS New Orleans knew pain. Broken marriages, lost comrades, death of loved ones, Katrina, devastating injuries and painful relationships with parents had touched each of their lives. None of them had suffered from that pain more than Chris LaSalle.


It had caught him totally off guard. Percy had rushed into the office late one morning dressed unusually attired while the team was in the middle of a crisis mission. Percy quickly dismissed LaSalle's inquiry about just where she had been and why she was dress like that.

In the next few hours the story behind her most recent behavior came to light. The explanation that she had a new job opportunity caught him totally unprepared. Evidentially it had never occurred to him that she would leave New Orleans or NCIS or in the back of his mind he thought, him.

His mind went elsewhere. Deep in thought he was confronted by Triple P. "P" had watched from the sidelines for months as both LaSalle and Percy did their own dance both apart and with each other. Bits and piece of dialect and Percy's continued hit and miss presence in the office further gained his attention. In spite of what was unfolding in front of him, he kept his silence and his distance from the both of them.

So now here it was. While he had witnessed the debacle with Tucker, "P" had no real idea of the rest of the drama the two had undergone. He was unaware that Percy had broached them being something more and that LaSalle shut her down. He only knew of the tension between the two and LaSalle distraction during boy's night out.

Finally LaSalle took the time to discuss it with her. He found himself walking on eggshells feeling that it was most likely inappropriate for him to even be talking to her about it. After all it was LaSalle who made it clear that they should not pursue a personal relationship. He was the one who ignored her. It was him who did not see the real pain in her heart both as a friend and as a woman.

Yes he had realized that Percy had grown on him. First it was as a team mate. He wasn't quite sure that she was a fit. She kept to herself much of the time but then again he was conflicted because she was always 'on time'. Sweeps with her were almost like a musical endeavor. She quickly learned his methods and often surprised him as she could observe the feint of his head or the direction of his feet and know immediately which route he was going. And then there was the double speak that validated that they often thought exactly alike.

Sonja had been gone a week from NCIS when Chris and Tammy went to research as case. "What is this music LaSalle? I'm not in the mood for this today" Tammy declared as she began to push buttons on the screen. "Here" she said. "This is Sonja's favorite station Hot 92.9". It didn't take long to get to the NOPD. Three hours later two officers came and picked up the suspect and transported him back to the jail.

It had been a long day and Chris was more than ready to take a quick shower, down a couple of beers and get online with a fishing buddy back at home.

He wasn't immediately aware of what was playing on his radio but zoomed in on a song at the first traffic signal. Who is this he wondered and listened to song intently? "If Only for One Night…" Oh heck this is a Percy song he thought but he still didn't switch the station. As he listened more to the song, he realized that it was speaking to him.

He found the song online when he got home. Reading through the words, he pondered his last encounter with Percy. Was I wrong he thought? He had to admit that the possibility of him and Sonja being more than friends had crossed his mind more than once but in the end he put the kibosh on the whole idea.

I know me he thought. I could never endure another moment like that day when she and King were on that tug. I would forever be questioning her in her decisions and her movements in the field. We argued enough as it was. How could we have been around each other nearly night and day and made it work. No I just couldn't see how that would have worked he thought but here I am. Missing her. Wanting her to be near me. Missing the smell of her shampoo when she got into my truck on our first assignment of the day. Missing her corny jokes. Having to deal with Sabastian every day and partnering with him.

He got up and found something to warm up in the fridge. After he had eaten he went back to his laptop with the intent of video chatting with a friend. Instead he went to his pictures folder where he found many uploaded photos of the team. Now in the quiet of the bayou, he could see the look of her face in the photographs. He had never noticed that dimple in her cheek. Wait a minute. Look how she is gazing at me. And look at this one he thought. She looks like a beauty queen in that dress with her hair piled on top of her head.

The beers were starting to get to him and he played the song once again. He finally realized that this song was telling what he probably should have done. They talked about it twice. He pushed for them not follow through but now as he looks back he is realizing that if he had tried as the words of this song said, the outcome might have been much different. Here he is another night all alone. Here he is finally confronting the situation head on.

Oh hell, LaSalle, you really screwed this one up didn't you? With that he turned the computer off and found something to sleep in and hit the bed before eleven. He tossed and turned all night and finally fell asleep an hour before his alarm went off.

_**If Only for One Night**_

_Luther Vandross_

_Let me hold you tight  
If only for one night  
Let me keep you near  
To ease away your fear  
It would be so nice  
If only for one night_

_I won't tell a soul  
No one has to know  
If you want to be totally discreet  
I'll be at your side  
If only for one night_

_Your eyes say things i never hear from you  
And my knees are shakin too  
But I'm willin to go thru  
I must be crazy  
Standin in this place  
But I'm feeling no disgrace_

_For asking_

_Let me hold you tight  
If only for one night  
Let me keep you near  
To ease away your fear  
It would be so nice  
If only for one night_

_I tell you what i need is  
One night, one night oh (and oh, oh)  
What i need is  
One night, one night  
Of your…_


End file.
